


X Files: New Beginnings

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Mulder’s Story [1]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: What happened when young FBI agent Fox Mulder moved to start work at the FBI...
Relationships: Agent Mulder / Agent Scully
Series: Agent Mulder’s Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937740
Kudos: 6





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblesofjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesofjoy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show X Files, nor do I own its characters Agent Fox Mulder, Teena Mulder, Bill Mulder Or John Byers. The show and it’s characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Apartment 42,   
2630 Hegal Place,  
Alexandra, Virginia  
October, 1986

25 year old Agent Fox Mulder grabbed another box of his things and placed it in the doorway of his new flat. His parents were sitting on the couch smiling proud smiled at him as he did so.   
“We’re so proud of you Mulder,” Mrs Mulder told her son with sparkling eyes. “Yes. Who’d have thought our son would work for the FBI?” his father chimed in. “I must have done something right,” Mr Mulder added with a grin.   
“Thanks Mom, Dad,” Mulder said with an appreciative smile at his parents. He had just graduated from the Quantico FBI Training Academy after graduating from Oxford. Now he was set to concentrate on the FBI again after joining two years earlier.   
“So when’s your first day son?” Teena Mulder wanted to know as Mulder’s father helped Mulder move the last box into the new apartment. “Next Monday,” Mulder told her. His parents sat on the couch as Mulder unpacked some of the kitchen utensils and made them all tea.   
“Thanks for helping me move Mom, Dad,” he called from the kitchen. “No problem, son,” his father replied. His mother stood up and helped Mulder make some tea. “Now, remember what we told you. Respect goes a long way. Stay true to yourself, Fox. Always,” Teena reminded him.   
“I will, Mom,” Mulder said with a smile as they shared a quick hug.   
Half an hour later, Mulder’s parents left happily, leaving an excited Mulder seated on the couch and surveying his new place. He stroked his chin thoughtfully as he studied the décor. This place needs something for sure, Mulder thought.   
At that thought he decided to go to the market and see what’s he can buy in the wash of home comforts. So he locked the door behind him and made his way outside to his car.   
Once in his car Mulder drove to the nearest market on M Street in Washington. He and his parents had stoped by there a week earlier to get some home items for Mulder. Now Mulder was going there alone for the first time in a new city and Mulder felt a rush of pride and a little excitement.   
Mulder parked his car and paid for a ticket in the parking lot before having a wander around the busy market. It was a long street so there were many bustling market stalls.   
Mulder walked along and came to a stop in front of a pet stall. Mulder looked at the pets the stall had for sale- they were all kinds of small fish in their own tanks. Then Mulder knew what he needed that will brighten up his apartment.   
“Excuse me. I’d like to buy those fish please,” he said to the market stall owner as he pointed to a small tank of clownfish.   
The man nodded and handed the tank in a bag to Mulder after taking his cash. “Take care of Molly and Harry,” the man said gruffly. Mulder raised an eyebrow and nodded. “I will,” he said before nodding and walking on through the market.   
After not seeing anything else for half an hour he was just about to go home with the fish when something caught his eye.   
He was just passing a poster stall and liked the interesting range of posters they had. They had everything from Ghostbusters to vampire slayers. But Mulder was intrigued by one poster next to the horror movies section. It had ‘I Want to Believe’ in big letters with a UFO flying saucer hovering above it.   
“I’d like this poster please,” Mulder told the stall owner, who nodded. “That’ll be five dollars please,” the trader said before taking the poster down and rolling it up. He put it in a bag as Mulder fished out five dollars and exchanged it with the man for the poster.   
Mulder nodded and walked on. He looked at his watch. It was 5pm, and the autumn sun was just beginning to set on the horizon, meaning it will be dusk shortly. Mulder decided to go home and have a ready meal for dinner that his parents left for him in his freezer.


	2. The first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder spends his first night alone before heading to work. What will his new job be like?

Half an hour later it was already dark when Mulder got home. He whistled as he put a ready meal of lasagne in the microwave and made himself comfortable.   
After eating his dinner Mulder sat back on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table and watched TV. A ufo documentary was on about the scientist Bob Lazaar, so he watched that before falling asleep on the couch.   
It was dawn the next day (Saturday) when Mulder woke up. He yawned and stretched and fed the fish. He then decided to go into work as he wanted to get his bearings before he properly started work on Monday.   
He dressed in a dark blue suit and black tie before leaving his apartment and driving to work. Once at work he parked in the underground garage before riding the elevator up to the main floor where he picked up his FBI badge and pass.   
Mulder grinned as he looked at his badge, finally feeling like a proper FBI agent.   
The clerk at the main reception told him he could report to the head of Violent Crimes Section Agent Banner on the third floor. Mulder thanked the clerk and made his way to the right floor before sitting down in the waiting area outside Banner’s office.   
The receptionist informed Banner that Mulder was there. “Send him in,” Banner had said gruffly, and the receptionist (who Mulder thought was quite pretty) gestured for Mulder to go in.   
“Agent Mulder,” a man said as he got up from his desk as Mulder walked in. “Agent Banner,” he said with a smile, holding his hand out for him to shake.   
They shook hands before Agent Banner sat at his desk again. “Please take a seat, Fox,” Banner said as he gestured to a seat opposite him. Mulder cringed slightly at the mention of his name Fox.   
He would have to keep reminding people to call him Mulder, that was for sure.  
Banner explained the department dealt with violent crimes that are ‘not for the faint hearted’ he said and laughed. Mulder laughed lightly with him at the joke.   
Mulder then had to listen to a very long and boring introduction to the department including statistics about arrests and murders and so forth. Mulder tried not to yawn and glanced at his watch. 9:20am. Will this meeting never end? Mulder said, groaning inwardly while nodding and looking serious on the outside.   
Finally Banner finished the speech and handed him a file. “Your First Crime,” Agent Banner Said as he handed the file over to Mulder with a flourish. Mulder gaped in surprise and disbelief. “My… what?” He asked softly. He felt a rush of excitement. He knew he would be solving crimes eventually but not this fast.   
“Oh, it’s not what you think Fox,” Banner said seeing Mulder’s expression. “You will solve cases in time but right now your duties are data inputting and filing,” Banner told him. Mulder frowned. “Oh,” he couldn’t help but saying.   
“Don’t worry Fox, it’s not just you, this is how all employees and agents start in violent crimes. We ask them to type up the detectives’ findings on the case, then file them away. Gradually you will assist the detectives in their field work before finally taking on cases with a partner,” Banner explained.   
Even though Banner was reasonable Mulder couldn’t help but feel disappointed as he nodded lamely. Banner smiled. “You’re reaction’s understandable, Fox. A lot of agents come in here expecting to play detective. But don’t worry, hang in there and you will solve your very own crime soon,” Banner said as he got up and the two men shook hands again. “Thank you Agent Banner,” Mulder told him. “My pleasure Fox. The clerk on the main floor will assign your to a desk in the bullpen. Have a nice day and email me when you’ve finished typing,” Banner told him.   
“Yes sir,” Mulder replies before smiling lightly and leaving the office with the file tucked under his arm.


	3. UFO docs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder stumbles upon some blacked out UFO documents...

Mulder sighed as he typed away on the big computer that sat on his desk in the bullpen.   
Computers were state of the art technology and the FBI was one of the first organisations in the world to use them. So it took Mulder the first half of the day just to get used to typing. He then got distracted. He typed in UFO as a joke, but something appeared on screen that made him stop chuckling. He looked and saw on screen a blacked out file folder. It had a diagram of a flying saucer and the information next to it was heavily blacked out by the military, Mulder guesses.   
Mulder was intrigued. He looked at a couple more files that were stored online and they were both in the same condition as the first file. Mulder shook his head. He couldn’t believe the FBI had files on UFOs!   
He could try and keep accessing them. Maybe he will find the truth about finding out what happened to his sister. Mulder hastily I typed ufo in the FBI database and went back to work.   
“You found the files,” A voice said behind him. Mulder jumped. He turned round to see a man behind him dressed in a brown suit and drinking coffee. “You know?” Mulder asked sheepishly. The man held his hand out for Mulder to shake.  
“I’m Agent Damer from violent crimes. You’re the newbie aren’t ya?” Damer asked. Mulder nodded. “Guilty as charged,” he said with a grin.   
“Agent Mulder,” he introduced himself. Damer grinned and sat on the edge of Mulder’s desk. “Word of advice, Mulder. Don’t let anyone see you access those ufo and little green men files. They’re top secret,” Damer explained in a low voice as he leaned towards Mulder. Mulder was intrigued. “Why were they blacked out, Damer?” he asked the older agent. “The government and military blocks the info from being read,” he told Mulder conspiratorially. “Can’t the FOI release the information?” Mulder asked. Damer laughed at that and almost choked on his coffee.   
“You’re a funny guy, Mulder. The FOI can’t do squat. Ideally they’re supposed to but it’s just not legal for them to do anything,” Damer explained.   
We’ll see about that, Mulder thought, making up his mind to see the FOI clerk after work on Monday. “Well just be careful Mulder,”Damer said as he stood up. “Wanna grab a beer after work?” He asked. Mulder politely declined. “Thanks but I got things to sort out at home,” he told him. Damer shrugged. “Suit yourself. Nice meeting you Mulder,” he said. “Likewise,” Mulder said and they both went back to their work.


	4. FOI requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder meets a new friend

Three years later   
November 1989 

Federal File Depository   
Owings Mill, Maryland 

Agent Fox Mulder piled up his rental car outside the FOI building for the second time since he started work at the FBI and sighed.   
The clerk was rude to him before when he went in for the first time three years ago, and Mulder was too busy to go back ever since. Mulder straightened his dark blue tie that he wore with a blue suit and sighed as he got out of the car before walking into the building.   
When he entered he was surprised to see another young man in a suit waiting at the FOI desk with the same bored looking clerk that Mulder had encountered before on his first visit.  
Mulder stood next to the suites man waiting his turn. The other man seemed ruffled. “That’s Byers. My name is Byers. B-y-e-r-s,” the man spelt his name out to the lazy clerk. Mulder could tell the man was trying his best to be calm and patient. The clerk just sighed. “Mr Byers, as O said before, I’m busy,” he said as he added more papers to a pile he was building on his desk.   
Mulder decided to step in and help the man Byers to get a result from the clerk. He flashed his FBI badge to the clerk. “I’m Agent Mulder with the FBI and I requested two files,” he announced.   
The clerk looked at his badge. “What can I get you Mr Fox?” He asked slyly. Mulder could tell he read his name wrong just to wind I him up. “The two files on Bob Lazaar please. And any files this gentleman asked for too,” Mulder said confidently.   
Mr Byers looked at Mulder gratefully as the clerk sighed and got up slowly from his desk to the shelves behind him. “One Moment please,” he said in a bored voice as he began putting files in two boxes.   
“Thank you Mr Mulder,” the other man said as he reached his hand out for Mulder to shake. “No problem,” Mulder said with a grin. “You’re Mr Byers right?” Mulder asked. Byers nodded and he had a thought before reaching into his blazer pocket.   
He then pulled up a crumpled newspaper and handed it to Mulder. “I’m part of a newspaper publishing group called The lone Gunmen,” he explained. Mulder took the paper eagerly. “Cool. You report conspiracies?” Mulder asked. “Conspiracies, UFOs, EBEs, you name it we write it on our expose. Anything the government do t want the public to know, we’ll be on it,” Byers explained. “Sounds exciting,” the clerk said as he put two boxes on the desk and gestured for Mulder and Byers to sign the check out sheet. “That’s mine? Wow,” Byers said as he took the small box eagerly.   
Mulder took his box too and thanked the clerk. He then thanked Byers for the paper. “You’re welcome to get in touch with us if you need to,” Byers told him as they shook hands. “I might just do that,” Mulder said with a grin before they parted ways, ignoring the clerk as they did so.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
